Naruto the son of Minato and Kakashi
by Firestar360
Summary: What if Minato never had a relationship with Kushina and dated Kakashi instead? What if they managed to father a child of their own? How would this child be raised? This is a story about Naruto as the son of Minato and Kakashi. How Naruto would be raised by Kakashi and train using both of their signature jutsu. This is an accepted challenge from a challenge prompt I saw.


A very pregnant Kushina Uzumaki smiled brightly at Kakashi. "He's coming along nicely don't you think?"

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Yes he is. Kushina, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me and Minato.

Kushina waved her hand in dismissive gesture. "Oh stop it Kakashi, it's the least I could do for you two. You two are the greatest friends I ever had and I still remember the day Minato saved me from those Kumo-nin. Who knows what those guys would be making me do right now if he hadn't shown up."

You see Kushina was a surrogate birth mother for Minato and Kakashi's child. The two loved each other so much that Minato proposed to Kakashi one night under the moonlight and stars. The marriage was kept a secret to all but a few to avoid danger from other village's like Iwa.

They wanted a child desperately to not only carry on their names and legacy, but to also have a child to call their own to care for and love. They wanted this child to be of their own blood, but both of them were males and as such were unable to conceive.

They would need a surrogate female to carry the child to term. This is were Kushina came in. Kushina Uzumaki was a dear friend to Minato, so much so that she was one of the few invited to their secret marriage along with the third Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya of course. She accepted their request and carried the dna that Minato and Kakashi combined to make the baby theirs.

As Kushina said everything was going good. Kushina was now 5 months pregnant and the baby was completely healthy.

The only thing they would have to watch for was the seal that Kushina has on her stomach to carry the Kyuubi. Female jinchuriki who became pregnant were most vulnerable and in danger of realising the tailed beast that they imprisoned during child birth. They were taking a great risk here but Kushina knew the risks and Minato was confident that he could hold the seal together when the time came.

"So what will you two name him?" Kushina asked in curiosity.

"I don't really know. Minato wants to name him after a character from one of Jiraiya's books. I hope it's not perverted in any way." Kakashi replied.

"I better not be. Do you think he'll have your hair and Minato's eyes or vice versa?" Kushina asked.

"I'm hoping that he has Minato's hair and eyes." Kakashi said in adoration while imagining a baby version of Minato that he could cuddle all the time when he wasn't on missions.

"Aww even after marriage you act like a love sick puppy!" Kushina teased.

Kakashi blushed lightly. "Kushinaaaa-"

"What? It's true and Minato loves you just as much." Kushina said with an innocent look before getting serious.

"Hey can you promise me something Kakashi?" Kushina asked.

"Whatever you want Kushina just name it." The silver haired man replied.

"If I don't have any children of my own can your child or his child continue the Uzumaki legacy? I don't really see myself settling down sine I don't trust anyone else with my secret with holding the you know what and I haven't found anyone to love like you love Minato.

"I accept this request, but I do hope that you find someone to marry and have a child with too. I just want to see you happy."

Kushina give him another bright smile. "I'm already happy. Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

A yellow streak flashed through the room before Kakashi found himself in the arms of his beloved husband.

Minato kissed Kakashi's cheek before turning to Kushina. "How's everything going Kushina?"

Kushina squealed internally. Those two were so cute together. She had to admit that she was a little jealous of the couple. Who wouldn't be? It's like they were meant for each other.

If Minato wasn't with Kakashi she would have gone after him herself but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be. Oh well atleast they fulfilled her fangirl fantasies. She was such a fangirl that she had a secret scrapbook of the two together sharing secret cuddles and kisses when they thought they were alone. It was creepy and stalkerish but hey what could she say other than kawaii.

"Kawaii! You two look so cute together!" Kushina exclaimed.

"You think so?" Minato asked.

"Yes it's a shame you have to hide your love for each other, but that makes it all the more romantic!" Kushina answered.

"I hate having to hide my love for Kakashi. Sometimes I just can't restrain myself from wanting to-"

"Minato we have a guest here." Kakashi said, hitting him upside the back of his head while.

Kushina squealed some more before going completely silent and holding her stomach.

Kakashi turned to her sharply. "What's wrong Kushina? Is it the baby?"

She looked at them with suprise. "I think the baby just kicked!"

Kakashi was at her side in a second. "Really? Can I feel him?"

She nodded and grabbed Kakashi's hand to place it were the baby kicked and switched with Minato after he felt it.

Both of the men had watery eyes and bright smiles on their faces.

"You two are gonna be great fathers, I just know it." Kushina whispered to her herself.


End file.
